This was a trial to assess the safety of a single dose of this agent. This study is designed to assess safety and efficacy of a new medication for patients with hyperparathydoidism. If safe, we will assess whether it influences the serum calcium level and serum parathyroid hormone level after multiple doses. If so, this medication may prove to be an important therapeutic agent in preventing severe bone disease, a common complication of end stage renal disease. We enrolled only one patient who did well without complications.